moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Previous News
This article will contain Previous News articles from the Main Page. New Additions to the Team and the Restructuring :Hello! Been a while since we've done one of these, right? We're nearing the end of the expansion and besides all the amazing stories you, the community, have been putting up, a lot of cool and exciting things have been happening on the backend of things! Firstly, we'd like to welcome Nelany to the Administration Team, she'll be the main person looking into art posted on the wiki and ensuring things are properly credited. Along with that, she's also assisting in the constant struggle of categorizing things. :The other big piece of news is the "Great Restructuring" as I've called it. It was announced on our Discord server but I thought it good to announce it here as well! Essentially, categories are being changed up to ensure things make sense, if you want a full specific list of changes feel free to contact me, but if you see a member of the admin team doing two hundred edits in a row, it's not to get WikiPoints but to slowly transition things over to a new and better way to keep the wiki organized. :Cheers, and I hope to see you all continue putting up wonderful stories! :~''Lantos (talk 01:38, February 5th, 2018 (EST)'' The Launch of Legion! :Only a few short days ago, World of Warcraft Legion went from being in beta to being live for all to play and enjoy. The Wiki Administrators are excited for the launch of this expansion and to see all the new lore and users that will grace this wiki in the coming weeks and months. With that being said, the poll has been updated and the results from the last poll has been tabulated. Of 293 votes, Yrel came in first place with 79, followed by Khadgar with 57, and Maraad coming in close behind at third with 47 votes. The other 110 votes were scattered between the other ten contestants. :Once more though, on behalf of the Admin Team, enjoy Legion and let's continue creating memorable stories! :~''Lantos (talk 23:47, September 1st, 2016 (EST)'' Administrative Reform and Wiki Updates : An overhaul to the wiki templates, graphics, and policies is underway! The Wiki Administration Staff has been reduced to the individuals who have actively patrolled the wiki and have upheld its expectations and policies. Past administrative decisions will be reviewed and retroactively changed to reflect any new policies established in this overhaul. Please be patient while the changes are put into effect over the next few weeks. If you have any questions, please contact me on my message wall! :~ Maxen (talk 09:20, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Patch 6.2 Release Day : Patch 6.2 welcomes the Burning Legion back onto the playing field. With the release of this patch, we welcome Moon Guardians to the Wiki, and hope that you enjoy the new content Blizzard has lined up for us. If you would like help creating a page for your guild or character, do not hesitate to PM me, Maxen, or any other member of our Administration. :~ Aphel (talk) 00:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Milestones and Reminders : Soon, the Moon Guard Wiki will reach 5,000 articles, which is a huge milestone for our project. We invite new guilds and players alike who have newly joined or re-joined the Moon Guard community to create pages on the wiki. If you need help, don't forget to page one of the administrators, who will be more than happy to help you out. :~ Aphel (talk) 23:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Visual Editor Blues : If you're having problems with the new editor, you can set it to use a variant of the old default one as standard. To do so, navigate to your user tab - the arrow next to your username in the top right - and click 'My preferences'. On that page, open the Editing tab and select Wikia's Classic rich-text editor in the preferred editor box. :~ Everen (talk) 03:27, October 25, 2014‎ (UTC) Patch 6.0 Release Day and Help with New Articles : Hello everyone. Patch 6.0.2 will be going live tomorrow in World of Warcraft, which introduces a plethora of new content and class changes. As the Iron Horde arrives on Azeroth, players and guilds will likely begin funneling their efforts to the immediate threat in the Blasted Lands. The Admins believe this is a perfect time to extend our help in creating new wiki pages. Whether you are a guild looking to publish your storyline on the wiki, or you simply want to create histories and character pages, we are here to lend a hand. Leave a message for one of the Admins, and we'll be more than happy to help you create a page. :~ Aphel (talk) 19:24, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Impending Warlords of Draenor Release and Two New Administrators : With the announcement of the official release of Warlords of Draenor, we expect to see a spike in content on the wiki in the coming few months. As inactive players return to Moon Guard and start up their WoW subscriptions again, new stories will unfold and be catalogued in our virtual annals. We've recently welcomed Tendael and Ryan404000 to the Wiki Admin staff. Thanks to all contributors for your continued support and hard work. :~ Aphel (talk) 05:16, September 15, 2014 (UTC) 3000 Articles and New Administrators :The wiki recently hit 3000 articles thanks to all of the contributions from the Moon Guard Community! The "Battle" template has been updated; check out the March on the Highlands article to see it in use. Please welcome Moorwhelp and Aphel to the Wiki Administration staff! :~ Maxen (talk) 20:17, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Forums and RP-PvP :It's been a long time since a news post was made. The wiki is still going strong and a number of categories have been significantly overhauled. Be sure to check out the Professions and Magic categories! The Wiki Forums have been newly organized into categories and are open for article and event discussion. If you are interested in RP-PvP, be sure to check out the Conquest Map of Azeroth to see recent changes in zone dominance! If you have any questions about any of the recent changes or additions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. :~ Maxen (talk) 21:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) 1000 Articles and New Templates! :A few days ago, the wiki hit 1000 articles! There is a lot of new content up on the wiki, including a refurbished Guild Recruitment section. I made a Character Template and a Guild Template for anyone who might have trouble coming up with ideas for their articles. As always, feel free to contact myself or any of the admins on our message walls if you have any questions or concerns! :~ Maxen (talk) 19:01, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Race Subcategories :To make navigation easier, I will be adding race subcategories for different nationalities in the Characters category. If you have any requests or suggestions for such, feel free to contact me on my Message Wall! :~ Maxen (talk) 22:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Crediting Content Tutorial :A Crediting Content tutorial has been posted in the Wiki Tutorials category. Be sure to read it! Images on the wiki will be reviewed by the Wiki Administrators and credit will be appended as needed. If you have added images to the wiki, we would appreciate it if you credited your images yourself! :~ Maxen (talk) 08:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories and References :Welcome to the grand opening of Moon Guard Wiki! The administrators would like to remind people to give credit when credit is due in regards to text and images. Any questions or concerns can be directed to the administrators on our respective message walls. I myself will be going through a number of articles and editing their categories as necessary to make them easier to find on the wiki. :~ Maxen (talk) 23:55, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Content Transferred :A great deal of content has been transferred here from the Lion's Call Wiki. If your work is part of what was transferred, please double check your articles to make sure that links or images did not break in the process! Thank you! :~ Maxen (talk) 07:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Under Construction :The wiki will be getting a huge overhaul as most content will be re-categorized and more utility content is added. Please read the recently added Wiki Policy and Disclaimers section below! :~ Maxen (talk) 20:38, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wiki Tutorials Category:Browse